


White Mists

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Poetry of Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-10-28
Updated: 1994-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, in the Mists, evermore</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Mists

White are the towers that rise in the Mists  
Grey are the havens and shore  
Red and white roses do blossom and sleep  
Sweet in this land evermore,  
Here, in the Mists, evermore

Silver the fountains that sing in the Mists  
Ancient the music they pour  
Laurel and Alder and Rowan drink deep  
Shading this land evermore,  
Here, in the Mists, evermore

Grey are the pathways that wind through the Mists  
Ravens stand guard at the door  
Legends yet dwell here in hall, rath and keep,  
Loving this land evermore,  
Here, in the Mists, evermore

Crystal the starlight that shines in the Mists  
Mirroring dreams sought before  
Harp, cup and candle the hours they reap  
Spent in this land, evermore,  
Here, in the Mists, evermore

Green are the oaktrees that stand in the Mists  
Golden their acorns in store  
Crowning the hillsides that to the Bay sweep  
Blessing this land evermore  
Here, in the Mists, evermore.

Azure the waters that cradle the Mists  
Sable the word-hoard of yore  
Stories and verses that make folk to weep  
Ring through this land, evermore,  
Here, in the Mists, evermore.


End file.
